When an automobile or similar self-propelled vehicle is used for towing a larger vehicle, such as a house trailer or other relatively large towed vehicle, the surfaces of the larger towed vehicle which extend higher than the height of the automobile encounter a substantial amount of wind resistance when being towed which usually lowers the gas mileage of the automobile and requires more towing power. Also, insects and other airborne objects tend to strike the leading end of the towed vehicle and leave a residue on the towed vehicle which is unsightly and sometimes difficult to remove.
While various wind deflectors and other devices have been used in the past for the purpose of deflecting the relative wind over or about the protruding surfaces of a towed vehicle, the prior art devices have been expensive to construct in that they require various braces and other strengthening aids to rigidify the wind deflector and to maintain the wind deflector in a stable condition on the towing vehicle.